


A Man of His Word

by Introvertia



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Angst, Click, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Riff - Freeform, Smooching, bit o fluff, dom sub lite, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Rick’s jealousy and insecurity drive Cliff to question his ability to sustain a romantic relationship with his friend turned lover.





	A Man of His Word

Cliff’s hands were covered in grease, he had a few streaks on his temple and cheeks, and had managed to sweat through his t-shirt to the point where he’d be better off without it but kept it on so he could wipe the sweat off of his brow with the hem of the shirt. He stood back from the engine admiring his accomplishments and tallying up the new problems he’d discovered, the parts that needed to be replaced.

He’d not been driving his Karmann Ghia as much as he should, the engine did better when it was ran at least three times a week, now that he lived at Rick’s house he mostly just drove the DeVille. The Ghia wasn’t that old of a car, only five years, nearly six; but he’d driven it hard in the past, he liked to go fast.

“You’ve been tinkering with that old car for hours now. What’s the diagnosis doctor? Will she live?” Sharon smiled at him, her little plump baby boy was in her arms.

“I didn’t hear you walk up.” Cliff reached over and turned down the radio, he’d been listening the Soul Express on XEPRS and Wolfman Jack was yammering away about what was coming up next. 

“Brandy did.” Sharon smiled at Cliff’s dog Brandy who was flopped on her side in the shade, her tail wrapping against the concrete of the driveway.

“She gets lazy on hot days.” Cliff pursed his lips and shook his head looking at Brandy’s amused expression as she rolled belly up, her tail still keeping time.

“What are you feeding that kid of yours? He’s three times bigger than the last time I saw him.” Cliff said with a smile.

“You saw him yesterday” Sharon shook her head smiling, “He is growing fast though.” Sharon kissed her baby’s brow and rocked him gently before setting him in his buggy.

Cliff leaned on his car and lit up a cigarette, Sharon had potential, Cliff thought, she could go far, she was sweet and smart, not afraid to work hard, that was evident in her films. Today though, Cliff could see she was deep in thought and maybe a little tired.

“Everything alright, Sharon?” Cliff didn’t want to ask, but he didn’t think he couldn’t ask and still feel he was a good neighbor. 

Sharon toed down the little brake on the baby buggy’s wheel and walked over to where Cliff was leaning and gently plucked the cigarette from his lips and took a drag, she folded her arms and leaned her hip on the car next to Cliff. 

“I can give you one of your own.” Cliff reached into his pocket for his pack.

“Oh, I just want a drag or two.” Sharon took a slow drag looking at the ground, “You ever wonder what’s next? Know what I’m saying? One day you’ve got it all figured out and the next day, it’s like the whole world is a mystery?” Sharon squinted at Cliff, her smooth unlined skin and large wise eyes revealed a rather sober and deep thinking soul.

“Sure.” Cliff glanced at the house thinking about Rick.

“What’d you do?” Sharon asked.

“I keep living, working,” Cliff smiled at her, “put on a brave face until I fool the world and myself that I know what’s going on.” Cliff winked at her and stole his cigarette back from her fingers.

“Yeah, what do you do when the mystery is another person? Then how do you figure it out? Or do you just fake it out?” Sharon tilted her head, her tone was playful but her eyes were serious.

“I can’t worry if the other person is a mystery,” Cliff paused, he’d seen her husband many times cozying up to different women at their house parties, “I just ask myself how long I want their mystery to be a part of my life. If they’re a puzzle I can’t fit into or put together, I tend to move on.” Cliff had a sudden urge to punch Roman’s light’s out, he cast his gaze up the driveway and frowned.

“Is it that simple?” Sharon looked at Cliff her eyes hopeful her tone full of disbelief.

“Oh Sharon, it’s never simple.” Cliff shook his head, his mind flashing on Billie, how much fun and fire they’d shared in the beginning, how nothing had ever been good enough for her; and in the beginning how he’d loved the challenge and the chase. How he’d do anything to make her happy, but her happiness was always tempered by a shadow of discontentedness and pending demands for more, for better, for new, for the fucking moon.

“I can tell I’ve ruined your mood, you looked so happy with you nose in that old car engine, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Sharon walked over to the baby buggy and released the brake. 

“Impossible. I think that’s the most talking I’ve done all day. Brandy’s not one for philosophical conversations.” Cliff pulled off his shirt and wiped his face and arm pits, “Let me put on a fresh shirt and I’ll walk you up the driveway.”

“That’d be nice, I have orange juice, do you want a glass? It’s fresh, from our trees.” Sharon smiled looking uncertain.

“Yeah, thanks.” Cliff grabbed a button down shirt he’d been wearing earlier off the still open hood of the car and shrugged it on. 

“You have a fig tree too, I noticed it at your last party.” Cliff set his hands on the baby buggy’s handle and started propelling it up the hill, Sharon’s little boy Paul looked around at the world passing overhead as his little legs pumped energetically.

“We do, and an avocado and lemon tree, and Jay said he’s going to bring me a Japanese Elm tree. I really like the colors of the leaves.” Sharon slipped her arm in Cliff’s as he walked her and her boy home. 

Rick watched through the window as Sharon and Cliff disappeared up the long driveway, the setting sunlight set their hair glowing gold, they looked like an advertisement for idyllic California living, a model pair of the perfect couple. Rick had stepped out of the shower and been wandering around the house looking for Cliff when he’d spotted him and Sharon chatting and sharing a cigarette out by the cars. He watched them for some time, curious at first, and then saw the space between them shrink, witnessed as Cliff peeled off his oily shirt and saw Sharon’s shy silent appraisal of his body.

He thought about calling after them, joining them on their walk up the hill maybe giving little Paulie a snuggle, but there was something so intimate about the way they were talking to one another that he felt as if he’d be interrupting something and that thought gave his stomach an ugly twisting sensation. 

***

Some days later, Rick was seated by his pool, while Cliff worked the grill. It was a beautiful evening, the sky was loaded with swaths of sienna colored clouds tinged orange and red, it had been a smoggy hot October day, but it was turning into a nice evening. Rick was feeling pretty good, he’d just scheduled a meeting with an associate of Francis Ford Coppola, an up and coming director. In Rick’s opinion Coppola had made some weird films, but that didn’t matter to him, he was just hungry for work. He could accept his days as a leading man might be over, but to retire all together? That would be a fate worse than death! 

Jay walked over with a loaded plate, grilled corn, potato salad, a burger and bottle of beer dangling between his fingers, he sat down on a lounger next to Rick and smiled at him.

“Business has been slowing down for me out here in Hollywood. I’m thinking of heading off to New York for the winter. I was there for the Fashion week, but then Sharon had her baby so I came back,” Jay paused taking a sip of his beer, ”I managed to get some new clients while I was out there.” 

“I never really took much of a shine to New York, but you know, it’s a smart move to follow the work, that’s what took me to Italy.” Rick sat up and took a sip from his tumbler and nodded.

“Just do me a favor, I mean, you’re a good guy Rick. Just keep an eye on Sharon for me.” Jay sounded worried which surprised Rick.

“Sharon? Oh she’s fine, well she seems fine, but yeah, I’ll look in on her and little Paul.”

“You know, Roman, he’s, well, I don’t think he’s the right kind of man for a girl like Sharon. She’s very modern in a lot of ways, but old fashioned too. Then there’s whatever’s brewing between her and your buddy over there.”  
Rick had been nodding along following Jay’s words distractedly until he caught the last four words.

“What?” Rick sputtered lowering his drink from his lips.

“Well, yesterday,” Jay leaned closer lowering his voice, “I came up to the house and they were, well, nothing was happening, but you know, the way Cliff was looking at Sharon, and Sharon, you know, she falls in love with everyone she meets, she’s just got that magnetism, I mean, any man is helpless to resist her.” Jay looked at Rick meaningfully.

“Cliff, and, no, never, he wouldn’t, he’s not…” Rick looked over at Cliff, he was carrying a couple plates over to Sharon and her dark haired friend Abigail, baby Paul was sleeping in a blue ruffled baby bassinet set in a chair beside Sharon.

“Rick’s real handy, if he went up to the house, it was probably because Sharon needed help with something, as a matter of fact that’s exactly what it was, he told me, I remember now, the ladder to the attic wouldn’t come down.”

“Sure, yeah man.” Jay nodded, his brow tight in thought, “I mean I know he wouldn’t just go up there uninvited, but he might get the wrong idea, or maybe, I don’t know, maybe she might be lonely and make a bad choice or something…” Jay frowned looking at his plate of food before taking a mournful bite of his burger.

“I think she already did when she married Roman.” Rick said irritably, “Cliff would never interfere with a marriage. It’s not his way.” Rick’s mood was going dark, who the hell did Jay think he was, “If you’re so concerned, have you asked Sharon how she’s doing, or what she wants?”

“I, well, she’s my dearest friend, I care about her, and she knows it.” Jay looked uncomfortable, “Hey, I didn’t mean to imply anything about Cliff, I like him, he’s really cool, you know? Like salt of the earth kind of guy.”

“Yes I do know.” Rick settled back in his seat.

“You two look awfully grim.” Cliff walked over with his own plate, a curious grin pulling up the sides of his mouth. 

“Hey Cliff. I was just telling Rick I’m thinking of going back to New York for a season or two, I’ve got some new clients.” Jay picked up his corn on the cob and took a healthy bite.

“All you artistic types do your fair share of nomadic living.” Cliff said calmly, his eyes on Rick, “It gets harder and harder to set down roots the more you do it, but I think it suits some. I never minded it much when I was in the military. It’s a good way to learn the difference between what you need and what you want and when the two are one in the same, that’s when you drop your anchor and count yourself a lucky son of a bitch.” Cliff smiled his eyes locking on Rick’s as he took a long drink from his beer can. 

Brandy wandered over and sat on her hip next to Cliff’s feet, her small bright penny colored eyes reflecting the last copper tones cast by the fading sunlight. 

Rick had been holding Cliff’s gaze, the knot that had been blooming in his stomach melted away, he knew what Cliff was saying, and it was exactly what he needed to hear in that moment. Sometimes Rick thought it was unfair that Cliff had such an easy time reading him, it was like some kind of witchcraft, not that Rick believed in that sort of thing. 

***

“You’re awfully quiet.” Cliff observed, his wrist rested on top of the steering wheel as he, he tilted his head looking at Rick expectantly. 

“I always get a li-li-little uptight before meetings like this. I just need a stiff drink.” Rick chewed on thumb nail and then seemed to change his mind, and grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and lit up.

“It’s not just today.” Cliff kept his eyes on the road, he wondered if now was the best time to ask him what the hell was going on with him lately. When Rick didn’t respond Cliff wondered if Rick had heard him or if he was being ignored, he decided now wasn’t the time. Cliff looked over at Rick when they were stopped at traffic signal, Rick was alternating between taking drags on his cigarette and chewing on his thumbnail. 

“We’ll get there with plenty of time to belly up to the bar, don’t worry about a thing. Your last big meeting got you a string of films.” Cliff tried to sound positive, to put aside his own worries, he knew it was times like these that Rick needed his spirits bolstered and his ego stroked.

“Yeah, in Europe, and I had to travel and there wasn’t much money left when all was said and done, and what was left I had to pay to my lawyer to make sure that Francesca didn’t take half of nothing.” Rick’s brows met tightly as he frowned behind his aviators, he bit off a piece of his thumbnail and spat it out the window and then took a shaky drag off his cigarette, ash tumbling messily on his lap.

“Rick, you’re getting all worked up over the past, you can’t change it, don’t think about what’s behind you. Look ahead, always look ahead, soldier.” Cliff wanted to pull over and kiss Rick silly, but there was no time for that and he wasn’t even sure if Rick would be interested in that, he’d been acting so distant lately. 

“I know Cliff. I know, look ahead, learn from the past, one day at a time.” Rick groaned and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, his sunglasses dropping into his lap. 

“Take it easy.” Cliff murmured as he reached over and picked up Rick’s sunglasses from the car seat and handed them back to him. 

“Thanks.” Rick put the sunglasses back on and took another drag off his cigarette, and shook his head. 

“What now?” Cliff asked, he knew he sounded irritated, he wasn’t, but he was worried.

“Nothing.” Rick fidgeted with the collar of his jacket. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Cliff replied.

“I told you, it’s just nerves.” Rick snapped. 

Cliff grunted in response and adjusted the rearview mirror not looking at him. 

Rick’s cheeks flushed, and he swallowed hard, “Everything is fi-fine. I swear. It’s just nerves.” Rick was no longer worried about the meeting, he was too busy worrying about Cliff, and just how much he’d managed to piss him off.

By the time they walked into Bar Marmont Rick could care less about his pending meeting, he kept looking at Cliff waiting for him to tell him off or maybe just walk away without looking back. Cliff hadn’t said a word not even to the valet when they pulled over in front of the main entrance, his normally easy going and casual warmth had turned into a wall of cold observation. 

Cliff loved a lot of things about Rick, and high up on that list was his inability to lie. Rick almost never lied, and when he did he had about a hundred different little ticks and tells that gave him away. He knew Rick had a bee in his bonnet and for whatever reason he wasn’t willing to talk about it. Cliff plopped down at the bar and ordered for both of them, he put cash on the bar before Rick could.

“You know I always b-buy when you drive.” Rick said petulantly. 

Cliff parted his lips about to speak when he looked over Rick’s shoulder and smiled at someone, “Hey, Steve, how the hell are you?”

Rick turned around and there before his eyes sat Steve McQueen, looking handsome and rugged and rich, with a bright smile on his stupid face.

“Hey, Cliff! I thought that was you Rick.” Steve leaned over and shook Cliff’s hand and then Rick’s.

The bartender served Cliff his Bloody-Mary, but was so dazzled to see Steve “Bullitt” McQueen and TV’s Jake Cahill standing face to face that he kind of froze in place watching them as if he were watching a screen. 

“How do you two know each other?” Rick picked up his drink, his smile faltering for a moment when Steve pursed his lips and winked at Cliff.

“On set, naturally. Bud, well everyone calls him Bud his real name is James Ekins, he introduced me to Cliff back in, um, let’s see, ’63, was it?” Steve looked at Cliff for confirmation. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Cliff nodded. 

“Bud thinks very highly of you, you know I’ve got a film coming up, we’re going to need drivers, how are you behind the wheel, for stunts?” Steve looked at Cliff hopefully. 

“Are you acting or doing casting?” Rick asked snidely. 

“I was born to drive.” Cliff interjected quickly.

“Well it’s going to be my own feature, I’m practically a producer on it, I think they can trust met to hire a stuntman, Rick.” Steve looked ticked off, he looked over at the bartender that was watching their exchange with intense interest.

“I’ll take a martini, dirty.” Steve looked back over at Rick and Rick turned his attention on Cliff.

“I’m going into the restaurant for my appointment with, Coppola’s representative.” Rick turned back looking at Steve, “I can’t wait to see your next feature, and Cliff is the best at what he does, including driving, he’s a real professional, never late and always willing to put extra time.” Rick finished by clapping Steve on the back roughly.

Cliff watched as Rick walked away, Steve was talking about Bud, and the film, but Cliff couldn’t focus on what he was saying, he nodded and grunted watching Rick vanish into the dining area.

***

When Rick finished with his meeting with Alfie, he felt fairly confident that he’d scored a role, but felt no sense of relief or joy. He walked into the Bar and was ready to unload the conversation he’d just had with Alfie on Cliff to get his insight on the matter, but much to Rick’s vexation Cliff and Steve were shoulder to shoulder laughing and drinking.

“Cliff, are you ready to head out?” Rick interrupted whatever the pair of them were chortling about. He watched with a jealous eye as Steve threw his arm around Cliff’s shoulders.

“Sure thing, I better settle up.” Cliff reached for his wallet, but Rick stayed his hand and flagged over the bartender.

“Don’t be absurd, I told you, I’ve got it.” Rick said irritably pulling out his wallet.

Steve and Cliff exchanged and glance and started laughing which infuriated Rick, he wasn’t sure what those two jackals were laughing about, but he was sure he didn’t like it one bit.

“C’mon and stick around a while. Have a drink.” Steve nodded at Rick.

“We’ve got business to attend to.” Rick said tersely. 

“No skin off my nose.” Steve shrugged but he looked at Rick cooly.

“Another time, give Bud my best. Tell him not to break his neck!”

“You mean not to break it again!” Steve laughed smiling warmly at Cliff as they exchanged handshakes, he offered his hand to Rick, which Rick reluctantly accepted and shook.

“Good luck with your new flick, can’t wait to see it.” Rick struggled not to stutter, and managed to keep his words crisp and cold, although he could feel a tension building up in his body - he’d never really gotten a proper speech therapist, as his previous manager had mentioned not unkindly but on multiple occasions, that and his drinking, who the hell didn’t drink in Hollywood anyways? Rick’s mind was already wandering off on a tangent when Steve replied. 

“Thank you.” Steve took a nip of his drink before turning to Cliff, “You give me a call, Cliff.” And punched Cliff in the shoulder playfully.

“Yeah if Bud needs me, let me know, I never turn down a job, that pays.” Cliff chuckled, and got a sound laugh out of Steve. When Cliff glanced over at Rick his face looked as if he’d gotten a taste of curdled milk, Cliff grimaced watching as Rick turned away and walked out the main entrance of the bar towards the carport and to the valet without looking back. Cliff jogged after Rick and turned in the ticket for the car keys to the valet attendant, he gently jostled into Rick, feeling buzzed and trying to lighten the mood.

“You know Steve’s not your rival, he’s more like a brother, you guys came up at the same time in the industry is all.”

“A rival is usually considered an equal, so n-no, I don’t think of him as my rival.” Rick lit up his cigarette and adjusted his sunglasses on his nose.

“Well that’s good.” Cliff nodded, he was a little more than buzzed, he wasn’t sure if he should drive, normally he’d just outright tell Rick they were going to have to call a cab or go sit down for a meal, but Rick’s mood was throwing him off. Before he could handle any of Rick’s moods, but now that their relationship had changed, gotten more intimate, Cliff felt a little bit off kilter, maybe deep down even a little skittish. Cliff was handed the keys and decided he could drive, it wasn’t that far and he knew the way like he knew the back of his hand. By the time they’d been on the road for 10 minutes or so he noticed that Rick was sitting up a little straighter.

“How much did you have, while you were talkin’ with McQueen?” Rick asked, his tone cautious.

Cliff smirked, he reached over and squeezed Rick’s thigh, letting his fingers dig in, he liked grabbing hold of any soft part he could find on Rick, it seemed like it’d been two and a half weeks since they’d fooled around, and that was the longest break they’d had since they’d started in early September. 

“Easy.” Rick sat up a little straighter, Cliff had an iron grip.

“You’re not worried are you? I’m just buzzed, I had, you know, more than one, less than five, I think.” Cliff chuffed out a laugh and dug in the pocket of his shirt for his cigarettes.

“Won’t do us any good if both of us get our licenses revoked for drunk driving.” Rick grumbled trying to pull his leg free from Cliff’s hand.

“You sure know how to drive a man crazy.” Cliff removed his hand from Rick’s thigh and turned on the radio.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rick scoffed.

“Means what it means.” Cliff said the words in a way that meant as far as he was concerned the conversation was concluded. 

“That’s n-n-no answer.” Rick grumbled.

“Listen, I’m drunk, I don’t like fighting when I’m drunk,” Cliff paused thinking about Billie, “let’s just get back to the house, maybe watch a show. I’ll order a pizza, we can have a quiet night in.” Cliff took a drag off his cigarette and watched the road, the setting sun bathed everything in soft golden butterscotch rays, the headlights of passing cars were being turned on, business windows were starting to glow with evening commerce up and down the Blvd. He reminded himself he was crazy about Rick, and although Rick and Billie had their similarities, Rick was not cut from the same cloth as his former wife, god rest her soul. 

“Who says we’re fighting? I just want to know what you mean when you say I know how to drive a man crazy.” Rick baited Cliff peevishly. 

Rick stopped hard at an amber light, he heard the tires of the car behind him come to a screeching halt, he knew it was near miss but made a point of not looking in the rearview mirror to see how close they were. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Rick had slid forward on his seat and caught himself by gripping the dashboard.

“Red light.” Cliff pointed at the street light.

“Tonight’s Roman’s party, he’s back in town, remember? I know Sharon invited you.” Rick shifted back in the seat.

“Not going.” Cliff announced and stepped hard on the gas the second the light turned green.

“God damnit!” Rick grabbed the door handle trying to rearrange himself on the bench seat, he’d barely recovered from the hard stop when Cliff hit the gas pedal so hard he’d been propelled back. 

“You should go, you’d be a fool not to. You need to schmooze, I can’t be the only one always finding us jobs.” Rick said matter of factly. 

“Well, thanks boss. You’re so right. If you didn’t notice, Steve McQueen was headhunting me back at the bar, but you got your knickers in a twist and couldn’t make nice, so out of, I don’t know, respect for you, I played down the offer and walked out of there, but I guess I’ll call him first thing in the morning.” Rick concluded.

“That wasn’t about work and you know it!” Rick’s voice was raised, bordering on yelling. 

“What else would it be about?” Cliff honestly had to pause, had it been about work, or something else? He wasn’t sure, but more importantly he wasn’t done straightening Rick out. “You weren’t at the bar, you were over talking with Coppola’s boy Guido or Alfredo or whatever his name is. Did you get an offer? Because I had one on a silver platter.” Cliff spoke sternly in a low voice.

“You know it’s never that cut and dry!” Rick said digging for his cigarettes in his jacket pocket and twisting himself away from Cliff as he stared out the passenger window.

“Isn’t it though? I bet fifty bucks you got an offer but were feeling too proud to agree to it right away. He invited you to dinner, not drinks,” Cliff pointed at Rick to emphasize his point, “ that means they like you for a particular role. You’re not sold on the part because you don’t think it’s big enough. Tell me I’m wrong.” Cliff pulled up into the driveway, the porch light was illuminating the steps, the pink blooms on the small tree by the entrance had miraculously survived the heat and glowed faintly lit from behind. Cliff cut the engine and turned looking at Rick. Rick unlocked the passenger door without a word and walked stiffly to the front door. By the time Cliff was out of the Cadillac Rick had gone up the steps and then turned around walking back towards Cliff. 

“Must be damned exhausting knowing everything,” Rick threw his arms up as if pleading to heaven.

“Don’t.” Cliff said flatly, weaving around Rick.

Rick turned watching as Cliff jammed his key into the door and opened it wide, Brandy trotted towards him, but changed her mind midway and turned around and sat on her favorite rug next to the couch. Rick followed Cliff inside their home, it was still stuffy from the heat of the day.

Rick went to his bar and grabbed an empty tumbler, he walked into the kitchen and cracked the ice loose from its tray. Cliff went about feeding Brandy, neither of them speaking. 

Cliff finished filling Brandy’s bowl and watched as she started chowing down, he was trying to think what he’d done that had made Rick so mad. It wasn’t his fault if Rick was jealous of Steve, not that he could say that, if he said that out loud Rick was likely to go off like an atom bomb. Rick was sensitive, his ego was delicate and he’d never recovered from the personal affront that Steve had landed the lead role in The Great Escape. Rick knelt down and stroked Brandy’s back while she ate, he could hear Rick fussing over at his little bar.

“You have fun over at the Polanski’s,” Cliff spoke softly, not wanting to fight, “Give Sharon and Jay my regards.” Cliff sighed and grabbed himself a beer and started walking to their bedroom, he wondered how long it would be before he was exiled to the couch, and then after that maybe he’d told to go back to his trailer, maybe it was just the way things were meant to be. Cliff always fell for the beautiful, emotional and volatile types, and it usually ended badly. 

“Sharon’s going to be disappointed.” Rick replied, his voice pitched up in a way that Cliff wasn’t used to. 

“Well, I think she’ll be happy that you’re there, she may be popular, but she still needs good friends.” Cliff walked over to the bar, looking at Rick trying to make sense of his puzzling mood swings.

Rick glanced up at Cliff he’d been in the kitchen one second, icing him out and treating Brandy like she was the only warmblooded thing on the planet that mattered and now looking at him like he wanted to protect him, or maybe that’s just what Rick wanted.

“You know that thing they say, about people being their own worst enemies?” Rick spoke slowly refilling his glass and lowering his gaze from Cliff’s true blue eyes. 

“Sure do.” Cliff answered cautiously, he had no idea where Rick was going with this particular line of thinking, Rick was not one for philosophizing aloud, sober or buzzed. 

“I think I’m the living representation of that.” Rick took a long drink from his glass finally looking into Cliff’s eyes.

“I guess that makes you human, compadre.” Cliff smiled weakly, it always broke his heart when Rick got melancholy.

Rick shrugged and knocked back his drink, he ran the back of his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. 

“If McQueen has work for you, I wouldn’t be, against it. Business is business.” Rick busied himself clearing the top of his bar. 

“He’s got Bud, he doesn’t really need me, I think he just wants an ace in the hole, in case a stunt go sideways.” Cliff leaned on the bar and shook his head.

“Bud Ekins is getting up there, I don’t know if he’s up for whatever Steve has in mind.” Rick bit his bottom lip in thought.

“Yeah, I’m no spring chicken either, but I’ve still got what it takes, I think Bud’s cut from the same cloth.” Cliff sighed, whatever they’d been fighting about seemed to be passing, he was grateful but still feeling ill at ease.

“Guess I’ll head over.” Rick set down his empty glass and ran a hand over his head.

“Up the hill you go.” Cliff replied.

“You’ll, you’ll be here, when I get, b-back? Right?” Rick’s voice made that odd pitch again. 

Cliff tipped his head and felt like he was mimicking Brandy. “Of course,” Cliff said, “Yeah, I’m going to turn in for the night.”

“You didn’t eat dinner.” Rick mumbled.

“Not hungry.” Cliff shrugged, he felt like watching Rick walk out of the house would be bad luck, so he turned and went into the back of the house to the master bedroom and turned down the blankest on the bed, he turned on the stereo not wanting to hear the front door close when Rick left. 

Cliff took a shower keeping the water lukewarm, he was tired of the heat. He stood under the shower-head and scrubbed himself clean. He’d been thinking about Billie often as of late, her sparkling eyes and her wicked tongue, her ability to manipulate and her intensity when she loved… how had it all gone so wrong? He toweled dry wondering if he was doomed to repeat his mistakes and if being with Rick was a dangerous and foolhardy decision. Cliff ruminated on the thought that he’d end up destroying their friendship and their brotherhood and god knew what else.

Cliff sank into the bed with a heavy heart, he could hear the music pouring down the hill from the Polanski’s house, he even imagined he could hear bursts of laughter from time to time, but it didn’t make him smile or even feel curious, he just wanted silence and sleep. Cliff laid in bed thinking back to his first days working Bounty Law, arriving on the set feeling thankful for the new gig and also a bit apprehensive about working on the show, it was new and the star, Rick Dalton, had a reputation of being a bit of a larger than life character, a little demanding and highly strung. 

***

Cliff walked over to wardrobe and got dressed, he’d gone to make up before hand and the makeup artist, a lady name Sue had darkened his brows, and decided to skip on the wig because the hat and the black and white film would hide the blonde. He was grateful, he hated wigs.

Cliff had a busy morning, they were shooting three episodes worth of stunts in one day. He felt confident that he’d ridden well. The fight scenes were shot, and reshot over and over. Some of the other boys on the stunt-crew were a little green, not really good at pulling their punches, but Cliff knew how to walk off the pain and give as good as he got if needed to make a point, which he did, now and again. 

All along he’d seen Rick on the perimeters of the set, watching him closely. Sometimes Rick was even mimicking the fight scenes, as if trying to tighten up his own moves. As far as Cliff was concerned that was a good thing, and far from the behavior of someone that might be described as a prima-donna. Rick was invested in every stunt, he could have been sitting back in his trailer with his feet up, but instead he was on set, keeping an eye on all the action and going through the paces with an aptitude that surprised Cliff. He wondered if Rick might be up for doing his own stunts but the studio wouldn’t let him. 

By the time they broke for lunch Rick thought he could eat everything the craft service laid out, he ate unabashedly and loaded his tray till it was stacked like a pyramid with sandwiches, fruit, potatoes salad, and about a half dozen cookies. He’d plowed through nearly the whole tray when someone sat down on the bench heavily beside him, the faint tang of whiskey wafting over from them. 

Cliff glanced over and met a pair of bright blue eyes under narrow black brows, it was the star of the show, Mr Rick Dalton.

“Sorry to interrupt your meal.” Rick’s voice was pleasant, it had a low singsong way about it, in just those few words.

“No bother, Cliff Booth.” Cliff held out his hand and received a hearty handshake and a sincere smile from Rick.

“Rick, Rick Dalton. Nice to meet you.” Rick smiled brightly, with the eagerness of a child in a school yard looking to make friends. 

“You’re the star.” Cliff smiled back, he liked a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. 

“Well,” Rick sat back and lit a cigarette, “Hope you don’t mind me smoking, while you’re eating.”

“Not at all.” Cliff couldn’t take his eyes off of Rick, he was starting to understand how he’d landed the role, he was handsome and a little weathered with sun kissed skin and expressive eyes.

“I just wanted to say I’ve been watching you work and I’m really impressed, you move like you’re a born fighter, really, I learned an awful lot just watchin’.”

“Thanks.” Cliff smiled, “Is that your real accent?”

“Oh, um, I’m not from around here, I grew up in Missouri, I swear I’m not putting one on, I can’t quite shake it.” Rick looked a little shy, “I’d hate for people to th-think I’m, uh, I don’t know, going around pretending I’m a real boun-bounty hunter and this is the old west!”

“I just had to ask, I hope you’re not offended.” Cliff smiled, he was astonished to hear Rick stutter, he’d never met an actor with a stutter, it was unexpected and strangely endearing, and the Missouri accent was just more icing on the cake. Cliff hadn’t warmed up to someone so quickly since he’d met Billie, and he’d warmed up to her so well he’d gone and married her. 

“Well, I better get back on the set, we need to do a couple pick up shots, I just had to come over and introduce myself.” Rick stood up, he was in costume and the narrow legged trousers with the cowboy boots made his legs look like they went on for days, the cut of jacket enhanced his already broad shoulders and Cliff had to admit he was feeling something like star struck, or maybe just plain smitten. 

“Mind if I come watch you work?” Cliff stood up, scooping up the last few cookies from his tray.

“Not at all, m-maybe you can give me your opinion after the shoot, I swear to god I can’t get an honest opinion out of anyone on the set, I be-bet you’re a straight shooter.” Rick smiled at Cliff walking beside him. 

“I’m an honest man, some’d say to a fault.” Cliff chuckled, he was actually feeling kind of giddy walking across the set beside the star of the series. It was an indoor scene, being shot in a saloon setting, there were a few extras but not too many.

Cliff found a place to lean and watched Rick shoot a scene, like magic he ran through his lines, he leaned into the role of a fearless bounty hunter, his soft Missouri accent shifted into something sounding a little deeper south, a little more sharp and gruff. Cliff couldn’t take his eyes off of Rick and decided right then and there that they were going to become the best of friends.

It would be a week later that Cliff would get to work on another episode of Bounty Law, He’d driven his Karmann Ghia out to the set with the top down, a smile on his face at the thought of seeing Rick Dalton again. As soon as he was out of wardrobe he received a sturdy pat on the back as Rick strode up beside him.

“Cliff! Good to see you!” Rick smiled broadly and squeezed Cliff’s shoulder.

“Likewise.” Cliff replied.

“Have you worked here at Spahn Ranch before?” Rick inquired with curiosity watching Cliff as if he were about to deliver the winning lottery numbers.

“Yep. Is George around?” Cliff cast his eye across the the grounds, he could feel his heart thrumming in his chest, just feeling Rick’s focus on him was a thrill unlike any he’d felt in an age. 

“Oh, he’s up in the foothills, something about trespassers trying to camp on his land. I can’t blame them, It’s remote, it feels authentic, you know kind of wild, people crave that.” Rick said matter of factly. 

“Sure, that and place they can live rent free.” Cliff smiled.

They walked onto the set side by side, laughing and making small talk. Cliff loved Rick’s smile, how it reached his eyes, how he’d often get shy as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t if Cliff held his gaze for too long. 

It was getting to be the end of the day and everyone was getting restless, Cliff and a couple of the other stunt men kept rehearsing a grappling scene, wrestling around in the dirt, switching holds, mostly just killing time. 

Cliff had “Tiny” Bill stuck fast in a headlock when he heard Rick’s voice.

“Show me that hold.” Cliff looked over, he felt Tiny pat his arm, signaling he was done with being strangled. 

“You can’t be wrestling, don’t you still have some pick-ups to shoot?” Cliff asked as he stood up beating the dust and dirt off of his clothes.

“Nah, we’re done, but it’s nice of you to know my schedule.” Rick beamed, looking genuinely pleased.

“Well, I’m your stunt man, one of us better know what’s going on.” Cliff wondered if he’d spoken out of turn when he got side-eyed by Tiny, but Rick didn’t seem to mind the light hearted dig, he just walked over and tossed his hat on near by hitching post and waved his hands beckoning Cliff closer. 

“Alright Rick.” Cliff shrugged walking over, “Just remember first it’s like a slow dance when you’re building fight choreography, don’t get flashy, not even when the cameras are rolling, you gotta be reliable in your movements, the only difference when the camera is on is speed.”

They started wrestling and trying holds at about half speed, Cliff was pleased to realize that Rick had some natural skill, and had a sold build, he wasn’t just skin and bones like many actors. The longer they went at it, the more Cliff liked the feel of Rick in his arms, feeling his breath come harder, his brow getting dewy from the heat. When Cliff pinned Rick down and he could feel Rick’s heart pounding he felt himself go hard as stone. Cliff released Rick and got on his feet then grabbed Rick’s hand to pull him up.

“You’re pretty good, there’s hope for you yet.” Cliff was speaking a little faster than normal and feeling breathless, but no one seemed to notice his condition.

“Thanks, I was about to throw in the towel, but you could probably feel me flagging, man I’m going to be sore for a week. I think I learned a thing or two.” Rick was short of breath, and his shirt was sweat through.

“I better run back to wardrobe, they’re gonna want their duds back.” Cliff said quickly so he could turn away.

“Hey.” Rick called after Cliff.

“Yeah?” Cliff hesitated, he could feel his trousers starting to tent uncomfortably. 

“Come change in my trailer, we can have a drink, and there’s a makeshift shower outside.”

“Thanks.” Cliff pulled off his shirt held it low in front of his crotch, he felt obvious and like a teenager, but everyone was lost in their own thoughts, and going about their business, no one seemed to notice, not even Rick. 

“Hope you don’t mind if I go in first.” Rick plucked up his hat off the post hie’d left it on and set it on Cliff’s head, and threw an arm around Cliff’s shoulder. 

“Where’d you learn all those moves? Were you a star athlete in college?” Rick eyed Cliff curiously.

“Nah, just a lot living, was kind of a wild kid, always running around with kids older and bigger than me and getting in fights, a life time of horseplay and doing service in the army, you just learn as you go.” Cliff felt silly talking about himself, but also flattered that Rick was clearly taking it all in.

“You’re a veteran?” Rick asked watching him.

“Yes sir.” Cliff smiled, reveling in the attention, he could feel his cock near to weeping he was so turned on by Rick ‘fucking’ Dalton the TV star.

“A war hero.” Rick concluded.

“Nah.” Cliff shook his head, for the first time in his life he really wanted someone to think of him as a hero. Rick was a game changer, he made Cliff feel alive.  
“I bet you were decorated… I’d bet twenty dollars you’ve got a purple heart, an-and a distinguished cross.”

Cliff looked at Rick suspiciously, thinking that Rick had no way of knowing that.

“I knew it.” Rick squeezed Cliff’s shoulders, “You’re the real deal Cliff Booth.” Rick dropped his arm from around Cliff’s shoulders and opened the door to his trailer, “Step right in.”

Cliff stepped up and into the trailer, there was an electric fan set up by one of the windows and it was blowing steadily, it was surprisingly comfortable inside the trailer, it wasn’t large but it was clean and private. It was an oasis compared to being outside, even late in the day it was still baking hot outside, but the trailer was dim and comfortable. Cliff eyed the narrow bed next to the vanity and imagined all the things that could be done on that mattress, all the things he could do to Rick Fucking Dalton, the TV star.

“Hope you don’t mind if I help myself to the shower first?” Rick peeled off his jacket and sat down to pull off his boots.

“Nope, go to it.” Cliff peered out the blinds at the window where a big Cadillac DeVille was parked just behind the trailer, “Is that your DeVille?”

“Yeah. I shouldn’t have, but, I just had to have it.” Rick admitted. 

“I know that feeling.” Cliff said watching Rick peeling out of his jeans. Rick opened a small closet door and stood behind it removing the last of his clothing and pulled on a robe. “I’ll be done in a jiff, you help yourself to a drink.” Rick waved at bottle standing next to an ice bucket, and winked as he went out the door.  
“Thanks.” Cliff walked over to the small makeshift bar that was set up on a little coffee table beside a loveseat. Cliff sighed with relief once the trailer door slammed just on its spring, he walked over and locked the door with one hand and shoved his other hand down the front of his jeans. He was about to sit down on the couch and work himself till he realized he could see Rick in his little make shift shower. 

Through the blinds Cliff could see Rick standing in a little make shift shower stall, it was no bigger than a closet and set up against the side of the trailer. Rick was standing on what looked like a shipping palette and two of the walls consisted of tarps nailed to posts, the third side was a little set of saloon doors that had been taken from a dismantled movie set. There was a hose attached to a post fitted with a spray nozzle and looped over a bar held in place with wire; It was a simple design that looked fit enough to do the trick. Cliff watched as Rick threw his robe over the saloon doors and stooped to twist the nozzle, a spray of water splashed over Rick. All Cliff could see was Rick’s backside, but that was enough. Cliff crouched low and then rested on one knee looking out the window, Rick was lean, his long legs were pale in the soft glow of the setting light, his ass was high, not plump but just enough to squeeze. His body was free of scars unlike Cliff’s, and no visible tattoos, although there could easily be one on his chest that was just hidden from of view. Cliff doubted he had any tattoos, he was a good midwestern boy, tattoos were for bad boys and veterans, not handsome actors, he’d probably been raised either catholic or baptist, not that Cliff cared either way, Rick just had that way about him, a good boy, pretending to be a bad boy, playing a cowboy on TV. 

Rick gave a little jump when the cold water hit him and then grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering it up in washcloth.

Cliff pressed his hand around his already stiff cock and started stroking with his eyes fixed on Rick, watching him scrub. At the pace Rick was washing, it wasn’t going to be long before he was back in the trailer. Cliff was already more than halfway there, and by the time Rick turned the water off Cliff had come into his balled up t-shirt with a grunt of satisfaction. 

After Cliff’s turn in the shower they headed back towards Los Angeles and had dinner and several drinks. From that night forward they were glued at the hip. 

***

Cliff rolled over in their now shared bed, someone up the hill had set off fireworks at the Polanski’s party. Cliff didn’t care for fireworks, the noise was too much like ammunition being fired, the smell too. The way Rick was acting, made Cliff worry that he’d changed his mind, maybe didn’t want him around anymore. Cliff got up cursing, he sauntered down the hall and to the bar and poured himself a shot of tequila, and then two more and then went back to bed. The bed felt too big when Rick wasn’t in it. Cliff decided he was done with thinking, done with worrying like an old man. It was time for sleep.

***

Rick went up the to the party, just as he’d said he would. The people were all young and beautiful and ambitious, women flirted with him, asked him about being on the set of Bounty Law, and chatted about their dreams freely, he talked too, but the more he spoke the less he felt like he was saying anything. The backyard air was thick with cigarette and pot smoke, he wandered away from the crowd looking for a quieter corner and settled on a bench beneath a tall pecan tree.

“Why the long face?” Sharon sat down beside Rick, her beautiful blonde hair piled high, her lashes were so long they cast shadows. She had a little plastic cat mask in her fingers and a sympathetic smile on her pink painted lips.

“Oh, is it that bad? What’s with the kitty cat?” Rick shook his head and forced a smile across his mouth. 

“Well, it’s almost Halloween.” Sharon held up the mask and peered at him through it, she meowed theatrically and clawed the air.

“Julie Newmar better watch out so she’s not replaced by you.” Rick teased.

“Oh, she’s fine, but no one can beat Eartha Kitt!” Sharon shook her head smiling and peered at him over the mask.

“Yeah, she’s something.” Rick took a sip of his drink, he’d been drinking since brunch and he’d lost track of the meals in-between the cocktails. “You ever been so in love it feels like someone just wrote you into a Shakespearean play without any warning?” The question tumbled out of Rick’s mouth before it was even a fully formed thought.

“Oh, well… I think so, in a way. You’re not missing Francesca are you?” Sharon rested her hand on Rick’s and gently squeezed.

“Francesca?! No, no. Not at all.” Rick frowned and shook his head. “Not her I’m talking about.”

“So you’re in love with someone new?” Sharon shifted closer straining to hear him over the music that was being played on the garden speakers.

“More like I realized that the person I love has always been right in front of my, but I’m too thick headed to notice. To be truly honest it only took me the better part of a decade.” Rick shook his head and a puffed out a breath of air. 

“I think that’s beautiful. I mean, people are always changing, you know what I’m saying?” Sharon squeezed his hand.

“I think I do.” Rick lied, not following her logic, he looked around at the party goers, no one seemed to be paying attention to them and Rick wondered if Sharon would care if he told her he was talking about Cliff. 

“So, are you two star-crossed lovers? Is this a Romeo and Juliette situation? Did you fall for a Lady McBeth, or a shrew?” Sharon looked at him inquisitively.

“Well, not quite that Shakespearean.” Rick had to laugh, Sharon was so charming, he almost could forgive her if Cliff was smitten with her.

“Sharon, you’re special, you know that? Like a real special young lady.” Rick beamed at her.

“I don’t know about that.” Sharon smiled looking at the mask in her hands.

“Well, I do, and don’t you forget it.” Rick pulled his hand free from hers and sat up a little straighter, he could feel himself getting misty eyed. 

“So what are you going to do about this great love of yours?” Sharon looked at Rick curiously.  
Rick puffed out long sigh and leaned back on the heels of his hands looking at the trees glimmering with strings of electric lights and paper lamps.

“Guess I better, uh, better talk with, um, with, my uh…”

“Your one true love?” Sharon encouraged.

“Yes, like you said, my one true love.” Rick laughed, he almost felt shy just thinking of Cliff.

“You’ve got it bad don’t you?!” Sharon sat up, clearly delighted.

“It’s pretty hopeless.” Rick admitted.

“You don’t know that, it’s not over till it’s over, right?” Sharon squeezed Rick’s hand.

“You’re going to be my fortune-cookie love guru if you keep cheering me on like that.” Rick smiled, he didn’t know how he could ever be upset with her, or even jealous of her, as far as Rick was concerned the whole world should be in love with her.

“Fortune-cookie love guru? I think you just came up with a title for a great screenplay!” Sharon laughed brightly.

Fireworks burst overhead, the glimmering lights reflected brightly in the pool and several people cheered. There was another volley of sparks and popping sparkles flying overhead. Rick couldn’t help but smile watching the bright embers cascade down. 

“I better get going Sharon, I need to go ta-talk to someone.”

“You can leave, but only if you’re going to talk to your one true love.” Sharon bumped him lightly with her shoulder. 

“Well, let’s just hope he’s in the mood to talk.” Rick felt his heart stop, he’d let slip that his one true love was a ‘he’.

“He’d be a fool not to.” Sharon spoke slowly and with care at first, but finished with a bright smile, her initial uncertainty washed away with a sweet serene look.

“Thanks,” Rick felt an honest grin cross his mouth for the first time all day, “Thanks, Sharon. You have a good night.”

“Good night to you.” Sharon stood up with Rick and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, Rick returned it, he even lifted her and swung her gently in a half circle before setting her down on her feet, she was as light as a feather. 

Rick walked down the long driveway determined to talk to Cliff, although he had no idea how to express all the things he was feeling, every thought in his mind seized up, and he worried all the words were likely to pile up like a train wreck. 

“Get it together Rick Da-Dalton.” He scolded himself as he walked up the stairs of his front porch, nervous with the anticipation of seeing Cliff. 

***

Rick struggled to get his key in the door, he was nervous and buzzed. The porch light had been left on for him but the house was dark inside. Rick made his way into the the bedroom, his fingertips skimming the walls as he walked the dark hallway. When he got to the door he hesitated and rested hand on the bedroom door knob. He took a breath and opened the door slowly, inside Cliff’s form was spread across the bed, the bedside lamp glowing softly, Brandy’s tail thumped the carpeted floor a few beats before she rose to stretch, she walked over and Rick extended his fingers for her inspection. Brandy delivered her customary sniff, lick, and head-butt greeting. Rick knelt low and ran his hands over her head and cupped her face and kissed her brow, Brandy was a hero, just like Cliff and she deserved a warm greeting, even if Rick was feeling anxious. He stood up straight and listened to the sound of her paws padding along as she wandered around him and down the hall, he considered following her out of the room and heading over to his bar when he heard a soft puffing sigh escape Cliff’s full lips. Rick moved towards the bed and sat down slowly, not sure he wanted to wake Cliff up. 

Cliff was on his back one hand rested low on his belly, his boxers were white cotton with thin blue pinstripes which Rick found old-fashioned and charming. Cliff exhaled slowly, his hand sliding down and resting under the waist of his boxers before stilling.

Rick tilted his head studying Cliff’s physique for the hundredth time, and then shifted closer, finally laying on his side right next to Cliff. Rick ghosted his fingers over Cliff’s scars and tattoos, careful not to touch him, Rick had never had the nerve to do it while Cliff was awake, he couldn’t be witnessed performing this strange ritual, but doing it felt right, like knowing your way around your home in the dark, how many steps it took to walk to school when you’re just a little tyke, mapping the geography of Cliff’s skin was like finding a way to get closer to Cliff, it somehow made what they shared feel more real. Rick was painfully aware that they hadn’t been close these last few days, certainly not intimate, not since Rick had seen Cliff and Sharon walking up the driveway together arm in arm, and then there’d been that conversation with Jay, and of course earlier today to have his nemesis, that sniper of roles, Steve-Goddamned-McQueen sniffing around looking for some action was enough to make Rick want to pay a visit to Steve’s home with the flamethrower.

Rick rested his palm on top of Cliff’s and leaned over and kissed his parted lips, first gently then with more force and heat, and finally with fervor. Rick felt Cliff’s mouth respond, turning, lips parting, his tongue a little dry for a moment, then quickly growing hot and slick against Rick’s. Cliff’s arm wound around Rick’s neck drawing him nearer kissing him breathless. Their lips parted wetly and Rick kissed Cliff’s cheek and brow with gentle reverence, he couldn’t believed he had wasted so much time being jealous and distant, he cursed himself silently for being a coward.

“How drunk are you?” Cliff asked his voice low with sleep, his eyes looked a little red even in the low light.

“Not so drunk.” Rick replied and kissed Cliff gently.

Cliff returned the kiss and rested his palms on the bed pushing himself up, his hair was askew, his eyelids looked a little swollen to Rick, before Rick could say anything about it Cliff gripped the side of Rick’s neck with one hand and the other boldly over the crotch of Rick’s jeans, Cliff’s strong fingers practically kneading his cock through the fabric. Rick moaned into their shared kiss.

“I don’t like it when we fight,” Cliff said as he pulled from the kiss his hands going over Rick’s sides and pulling up his shirt, “we don’t need to fight.” Cliff shoved Rick on his back and kissed and licked him up the side of his neck.

“N-no.” Rick turned his head closing his eyes, he could feel Cliff’s calloused hands working over his chest and squeezing his ribs, his thumbs circling and rubbing his nipples making them stiff. Cliff knelt between Rick’s thighs and peeled off Rick’s shirt before resting on top of him with a wicked little smile.

“I was jealous.” Rick confessed.

“You’re a fool.” Cliff spoke softly as he dug his fingers into Rick’s hair.

“That’s not v-very nice.” Rick smiled casting his gaze away from Cliff’s feeling vulnerable and excited.

“Oh no?” Cliff teased and kissed Rick gently, pulling at his hair and then sliding his fingers down the Rick’s neck, dragging his thumbs roughly down his throat, and chest.  
Cliff reached down and grabbed the back of Rick’s thigh and hiked it up against his hip. Rick lifted his opposite knee, cradling Cliff in his legs, it felt different from what they’d done before, more intimate, more taboo.

“Who were you jealous of?” Cliff mumbled into Rick’s neck before biting and kissing his way up one side and across the other, his tongue tasting and his lip rubbing, his teeth nipping sharply.

“Ow, don’t brand me!” Rick jumped a little squirming and closed his legs tighter around Cliff. 

“You’re spoiled rotten, you know that?” Cliff lowered his head and bit Rick’s collar bone with force.

“OW!” Rick grabbed a hold of Cliff’s shoulders, but Cliff had already started sucking at the bite and was rolling his hips, Cliff’s hands were roving up and down Rick’s sides. Rick released his lover’s shoulders and combed his fingers through Cliff’s blonde and silver hair.

“Don’t be so rough.” Rick complained, but he couldn’t deny all his blood was rushing south, it seemed there wasn’t anything Cliff couldn’t do to him that wouldn’t turn him on.

Cliff grabbed hold of Rick’s thighs and hitched them up, making Rick slide down on the mattress. Rick rested his palms on Cliff’s chest, he could feel Cliff’s heart beating, it was steady and strong. Cliff had been with men before, he hadn’t said as much, but there was just something in the looks he gave Rick, the way he touched him that spoke of experience, and not just with women.

“Take your belt off.” Cliff said, looking down at Rick, he had his hands on Rick’s ass he was squeezing and kneading making Rick ache.

“Alright.” Rick reached down unbuckling his belt, normally Cliff would strip Rick, or they’d just mutually start peeling off their clothes, they’d been friends for so long, but lovers for only a handful of weeks and Rick never knew what to expect, it was like being a virgin again in many ways. Rick slid his belt out of the loops of his slacks and heard it slide off the bed and thunk softly on the carpeted floor. 

Cliff lowered his eyes and looking down at Rick’s waist, “Are you gonna stop there?”

“Uh, no.” Rick unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled down the zipper. Cliff was gnawing on his neck, it was making Rick dizzy.

“You’re gonna mark me all up,” Rick hissed receiving a particularly sharp bite, “b-black and blue.” Rick turned his head to catch Cliff’s mouth in his own. 

They kissed deeply, Rick wrapped his arms around Cliff’s neck, and dug his fingers into Cliff’s fine sand colored hair, while absorbing the heady pleasure of feeling Cliff grinding down against him steadily rocking him into the mattress. 

“Cliff,” Rick pulled away from the kiss, his cock was swollen and aching, anymore foreplay was going to be the end of him.

“You drive me crazy.” Cliff grabbed the waist of Rick’s trousers and pulled them down over his hips dragging his briefs along with them, and winked at Rick when his cock sprung free.

“I never know if that’s good or bad the way you say it.” Rick twisted sideways but couldn’t get free, Cliff stopped pulling once the waist of his pants were at Rick’s knees.

“Why does it have to be one or the other?” Cliff pushed Rick’s knees high all but folding him in half.

“Hey,” Rick protested.

Cliff ignored Rick and pressed his head between Rick’s thighs. 

“Cliff?” Rick’s voice turned breathless and nervous.

Rick’s legs were hobbled by his pants. Cliff’s hot mouth worked his way down Rick’s thighs, biting and sucking. Rick twitched with pleasure, his breath catching in his throat between torrent of short moans. Rick curled his fingers into Cliff’s hair as he leaned back on his left elbow, his knees folded up uncomfortably, he felt Cliff’s tongue sweep and delve up his thigh, and from the root of his cock to the tip. 

Cliff was confident in the sack and had the advantage and he knew it, he practically swallowed Rick whole and sucked wetly, sliding his mouth and tongue over Rick’s cock. Cliff was enjoying the taste and heat of his lover’s skin, feeling Rick’s whole body writhe with pleasure and frustration only drove Cliff to tease Rick further. Cliff pulled back, releasing Rick’s cock, and turning his head to pinch the flesh of Rick’s thigh sharply with his teeth, making Rick yelp and jump.

“Goddammit,” Rick complained, but didn’t struggle to get away he only arched and groaned when Rick began to suckle at the bitten flesh. 

Cliff kissed the offended flesh and returned his attention back to Rick’s cock, thrusting the tip of his tongue against the head of Rick’s swollen cock, then trailing a lick around the crown, and gently cupping and squeezing Rick’s balls before taking him deep in his mouth and sucking hard. Cliff toyed with and teased Rick till he was nearly purple with desire, only then did Cliff move back, slipping his head out from between Rick’s thighs. 

Rick lowered his legs with a sigh, relieved to be laying flat again, he pressed his hands around his eager cock and started stroking himself. Rick watched Cliff reach over to the bedside table yank open the drawer, he extracted a small box and ripped off the top and dumped a tube in his palm, and popped open the cap. Rick swallowed hard hoping it was what he thought it might be.

Cliff pressed his hands over Rick’s hips, and squeezed tightly, stroking up to his waist and then coming back down to his hips and flipped him over on his belly with ease. 

“Get on your knees.” Cliff commanded his voice low and soft.

Rick hesitated and felt Cliff’s hands clap on his hips and pull him to his knees, “Trust me.” Cliff murmured into Rick’s neck hotly before pushing him forward till his chest was resting on the mattress and his ass was in the air.

“I do.” Rick muttered, suddenly flushing hotly, he felt like a blushing June bride.

“Good.” Cliff replied, his hands going over Rick’s ass, gently squeezing and parting his cheeks, “try to relax.” He traced his index finger along the cleft of Rick’s backside making Rick twitch. 

Rick exhaled slowly into the blankets, he could feel himself starting to tremble. Then he felt Cliff parting his cheeks, and his tongue gently dampening his skin, a slick finger gently poking inside and sliding out again.  
“Wha-whoa.” Rick mumbled, he froze his whole body going tight.

Cliff persisted slow and patient, his tongue delving, the tip of his finger pressing against the tight ring of flesh. Cliff gently nipped at Rick’s cheeks, and kissed a rosy bite mark. 

“I just kissed your ass, cowboy.” Cliff laughed softly, before nuzzling and exploring again with his tongue.

Rick closed his eyes, he was panting and sweating, and achingly hard. He started twisting is hips, but Cliff’s strong hands steadied them immediately and pressed his index finger in and slid it out again, only to press in again making Rick’s hips tuck in tensely.

“Easy, lover.” Cliff charmed softly, rubbing his stubbled jaw over Rick’s hip before biting it and pressing his finger inside again, making Rick gasp. Cliff sat back and wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist and pulling him back seating in Cliff’s lap. Cliff slid two fingers inside of Rick this time, his other hand gently closing over Rick’s jaw turning his face till their lips. Rick craned his neck hungry for Cliff’s mouth, he twisted his hips down squirming against Rick’s fingers. 

Rick gasped when he pulled away from the kiss, “Holy shit, ah…” he tucked his chin lost in the new sensations. Cliff rested one palm on Ricks back and pushed him forward on his knees, he couldn’t wait any longer. He worked his fingers deeper and back again, curling, scissoring and delving, spreading the tight flesh and before he withdrew them.  
Rick let loose a soft grunt, and leaned forward till his shoulder was against the mattress, he let out unsteady breaths as he felt Cliff’s cock nudging against his ass. Cliff grabbed Rick’s hips and pressed, the lube that was starting to drip down the inside of Rick’s thigh did the trick and Cliff slid into him.

“Cliff…” Rick gripped the sheets tightly, feeling Rick’s steady thrusts inching him forward, he could hear him breathing heavily, little grunts and sighs coming rhythmically with each push.  
“Rick.” Cliff closed his eyes, he’d wanted this for so long and he was going to take his time, he squeezed is lover’s hips and moved steadily.

Soon the slaps of Cliff’s hips hitting Rick ass drowned out every other sound but Rick’s own groans. Rick closed his eyes tightly, and pressed his right hand over his bobbing cock, and started stroking, it seemed as though every other thrust sent a quivering pleasure up his guts and through his entire body. Rick worked himself keeping pace with Cliff’s rocking hips. 

“C’mere, closer.” Rick was hauled back into Cliff’ lap, Cliff pressed his hand over Rick’s slowing the strokes, lifting him with long thrusts. Rick tilted his head back till it was resting on Cliff’s shoulders, he felt Cliff’s mouth close over his. 

Cliff nipped at Rick’s bottom lip and kissed his jaw, he shut his eyes tightly, stroking Rick, he was close, he gave a few more sharp thrusts before pulling out and spilling on the back of Rick’s thighs and ass.

Rick moaned as he spilled over Cliff’s fingers and onto the sheets. Cliff squeezed Rick tightly around the waist. Rick could feel Cliff’s fingers and rough palms were tacky with cum and lube as they roved and rubbed up Rick’s soft belly. 

Cliff buried his face in Rick neck, not knowing what words to say, just wanting to be closer, wishing he could just read Rick’s mind and vice-versa. Cliff felt Rick twist in his arms, and released him cautiously but Rick only turned to face him and laced his arms around him, he folded his long legs into Cliff’s knitting them together as they laid down on the bed.

“That was new.” Rick said softly, and kissed Cliff with an unexpected tenderness. Cliff received Rick’s slow sweet kisses, across his lips and along his jaw. Rick had a light touch, his tongue tasting, but never licking, his lips drawing but never biting, it melted Cliff. 

“I’ve missed,” Cliff whispered, hesitant to continue, “you.”

“I was just up the hill.” Rick sighed into Cliff’s neck. 

Cliff took a slow breath, the party up at the Polanski’s had ended, there was nothing but the flowing sound of crickets coming through the windows. He could hear Brandy pacing in the kitchen, reminding him he needed to trim her claws. He cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Cliff stroked Rick’s head, brushing back his hair. 

Rick let out a snore and sniffle.

“K.O.” Cliff whispered as he stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes he crawled out of bed and pulled down the blankets and then got under them with Rick, he pulled his lover closer, he was accustomed to his snoring, found it oddly frustrating and comforting, much like the man himself. 

***

When Cliff awoke Rick was draped across him, sprawled like a bear skin rug. Cliff had been in this predicament before and knew that when Rick was out, he was out cold. A train crashing through the front door might awaken him, but also might not. Cliff shoved Rick off of him and went into the bathroom for a morning shower. When Cliff came out Rick was still sleeping, so Cliff decided to go on errands. He told himself it wasn’t that he was avoiding talking to Rick, he just wasn’t going to wait around for sleeping beauty to wake up, if he did he’d lose half the day. Cliff took Brandy for a ride and drove out to Sun Valley, to visit Aadlen Bros. U-Pick Parts. He and Brandy spent the morning and some of the afternoon scavenging for parts for his Karmann Ghia in the big junkyard. Brandy even made friends with yard dogs and chased each other about in and around the rows and rows of broken down cars and pyramids of rotting tires. Cliff walked around like a man on a treasure hunt, but truth be told he was mostly just thinking; thinking about Rick, how he wanted to see him, how he wanted things to go easy, but he never managed to pick the kind of person with a personality that would go anything like easy. He envied people that wore their hearts on their sleeves, the kind of people that cried in public, danced with abandon, laughed too long and too loud. It made him feel more alive, just being around people like that, being around Rick. Cliff wondered if maybe Rick was tired of Cliff’s placidness, what Rick didn’t understand, or at least Cliff didn’t think he did, was that he needed to be calm, he needed to be in control of himself, or things just went sideways, real quick. That’s how he ended up on chain gang in Texas, and how he’d earned so many scars he’d lost count, how things had finally come to an end with Billie. 

Rick walked across the junkyard with some parts under his arm, Brandy bounded along at his side, she knew when it was time to go and ignored the yard mutts that were still in a mood to play. She was sniffing eagerly and sneezing out dust with her eyes on Cliff. Cliff, squinting in his aviator sunglasses took in a the atmosphere, it was a bright October day, it felt as if summer would never end, but that was California for you. He knew he needed to go home, to try and talk to Rick, but it was a daunting task. The very thought of speaking his heart and mind made his heart palpitate, and Cliff wasn’t afraid of anything, or maybe just one thing - losing Rick.

“They’re not the same,” Rick turned looking down at Brandy, “This is new, this isn’t going to be like it was with Billie. You got that?” 

Brandy stared up at him, her head cocked intelligently. 

“I mean it.” Cliff pointed at her. 

Brandy sneezed happily, Rick nodded and thought that was a good sign.

“How about a hot dog? You want to stop at Pink’s?” Cliff smiled walking towards the little house on the junk-yard property that worked as an office, Brandy barked excitedly behind him trotting along. He was building something new, he promised himself. 

***

“Where’ve you been? I was starting to think you weren’t going to come b-back.” Rick was dressed, he smelled of soap and had a burning cigarette in his fingers and a cup of black coffee. 

“I went over to Sun Valley, needed some parts.” Cliff shut the door, it was blazing hot outside and the house was dim and cool. 

“You took Brandy too.” Rick sounded irritated, he leaned in on the kitchen counter and sipped from his coffee cup.

“Yep. She likes to go for a spin now and again. Mind if I join you, the coffee sure smells good.” Cliff watched Rick, he was hard to read sometimes.

“Yeah, of course, I made plenty.” Rick grabbed the coffee pot and poured it into the mug Cliff favored, Cliff walked in the kitchen and picked up the mug he took a slow sip watching Cliff move towards the living room. Brandy intercepted Rick, greeting him by bumping his knuckles with damp dusty nose. Rick sat down slowly on the edge of the couch and rubbed Brandy’s ears.

“There’s cream if you want some.” Rick said softly. Cliff didn’t know if Rick was annoyed with him or genuinely trying to make him feel welcomed back. 

“Sure, thanks.” Cliff walked over to the fridge and poured himself a little cream in his coffee, he took another sip side eyeing Rick.

Rick looked at Cliff, really took him in, there before him was the love of his life, the only one he wanted. He took a drag off his cigarette and then stubbed it out in the ashtray.

Cliff came out from the kitchen and stood near the couch watching Rick, trying to get a read on his mood, not sure what he should say, he let out a small huff of frustration.

“I don’t know why you love me, I’m a-a selfish son of a bitch, I know it, it’s true, and then there’s the drinking, I-I-I don’t deserve a man like you.” Rick stammered, his eyes wet.

Cliff raised his brows a little, the flood gates had opened and Rick was saying his piece, but he sounded so pained.

“Stop. Stop it.” Cliff shook his head, he never knew what to do when Rick laid his heart bare, it wasn’t something Cliff had ever learned to deal with, let alone do. It was like a magic trick, it was just beyond his ken, and close to a miracle to witness. Cliff sat on the edge of the coffee table, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Rick and kissed his brow.

“I thought I’d finally blown it, that last night was the last time, you know? Like you were saying goodbye, because when I woke up you and Brandy were gone.” Cliff leaned into Rick.

“I love you. Don’t, don’t fret so much.” Cliff squeezed his lover tightly in his arms. He knew in that moment that he could never hurt Rick that things would not end, not the way they had with Billie, Rick was it, and he’d rather die than ever be apart from him. 

“Do you remember what I said to you?” Cliff whispered in Rick’s ear, his voice catching, his throat tight. “Be ready, or I’m leaving without you?” Rick muttered into Cliff’s neck.  
“No, not that.” Cliff chuckled hugging Rick tightly.

“Tell me.” Rick squeezed back, wrapping his arms around Cliff snugly.

“I don’t want to be with anyone but you. It’s just you, and only you… that I love.” Cliff whispered.

“You did say that you don’t want to be with anyone but me, didn’t you?” Rick murmured into Cliff’s ear.

“Am I a man of my word?” Cliff gently rocked Rick in his arms. 

“Yes, yes you are.” Rick replied.

“You know I’m not a mind reader, what’s been going on? What did I do?” Cliff had been afraid to ask, but his need to know out weighed his fear.

“You didn’t do anything, I just got jealous is all. I thought maybe you and Sharon, you know, and then Jay was kind of thinking the same thing, and then that mother fucker Steve McQueen… I just, you could do better.” Rick’s eyes were glossy, Cliff leaned back looking at him.

“You’re a fool.” Cliff chided gently. 

“I never said otherwise, and I think that’s unfair, you’re a good looking man, and very worldly too.” Rick babbled, “I mean, I think a person would have to be blind deaf and dumb to not want you.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Cliff pressed his hands on either side of Rick’s face, and brushed away an errant tear with his thumb.

“I don’t want anyone but you, dummy.” Cliff looked Rick in the eyes as he spoke.

Rick leaned forward and kissed Cliff slow and deep.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Rick smiled coyly. 

Cliff moved from the coffee table to sit beside Rick and pulled him properly into his arms. They were still for several minutes, their hearts syncing both calm and quiet.  
After some time Rick brushed his cheek to Cliff’s and then lifted his head to look at him. 

“We need to do that again.” Rick smiled broadly, his cheeks burning like coals. 

Cliff’s brow’s furrowed in thought till he realized Rick was talking about last night’s love making. 

“Anytime you want.” Cliff waggled his brow feeling giddy, he felt like a boy in love, like the boy that had finally grabbed hold of the brass ring, won the big fight, and was sitting on a pile of riches beyond counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
